The Lost Dragon
by valeo-O
Summary: Era hora. Su nombre retumba en las paredes de piedra desde hace siglos, corregir los errores del pasado, proteger lo que ama y Cuidar de la vida en destinos forjados por un solo dragón, Una Leyenda que renacerá como el Fuego devastador de aquellos tiempos. No dejaría que algo les ocurriese por su culpa. Un Antiguo Rey Dragón' vuelve a despertar, como fuego extinguido en la guerra
1. Prologo Antes del comienzo

_Nota del autor_**: ¡Hola a todos!... Bueno este es mi primer Fic, sin embargo he estado trabajando muy duro en el y me he animado a subirlo, me gusta mucho leer así que, ¿Por qué no escribir uno? pensé. Este** **es el prologo aunque ya adelante varios capítulos pero no puedo subirlos tan seguidos lamentablemente pero primero lo primero, espero lo disfruten mucho y les haga pasar un buen momento de flojera o como se estén sintiendo, soy una gran fan de los fics sin embargo no dejo que me afecte con las series reales, tomen su tiempo para leerlo tratare de subirlos cada determinado ****día, quizá sea algo confuso este prologo pero si les interesa sigan leyendo para averiguar mas, con el tiempo iré resolviendo dudas si es que las tienen. ¡Léanlo y disfruten!**

Los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a_ Hiro Mashima_, el creador de _Fairy Tail_, una de mis series y mangas favoritos.

**¡Atención**! _NOTA_: Este fanfic esta basado en los acontecimientos que dan lugar después de la saga de "Los grandes juegos mágicos", es decir puede que contenga Spoiler para aquellos que no leen el manga, también da lugar a siete años después de este. La saga de Tartaros no se hace presente.

* * *

**"The Lost Dragon"**

_Prologo; Antes del comienzo_

_by: valeo-O_

* * *

Ahora que Fairy Tail había ganado el Dai Matō Enbu (los grandes juegos mágicos) hace ya siete años, todo había vuelto a ser como lo era antes del ataque de Acnologia (el dragón negro del apocalipsis).

Volvían a ser el gremio más reconocido de Fiore, sin mencionar también a causa de los destrozos que sus integrantes provocaban incluyendo a Natsu en muchos de ellos. En realidad no habían vuelto a participar en ese festival, incluso otros gremios hicieron lo mismo, ya no le daban tanta importancia como lo era hace algunos años, simplemente se trataba de una batalla entre los gremios que deseaban poder y Fairy Tail ya no tenía nada más que probar a aquellos que no creían en sus compañeros, todo por lo que habían competido lo habían logrado ese día, para quienes sufrieron por la pérdida de sus amigos en la isla Tenrou, ese, el gran gremio de desastres, perdidas, victorias, tristezas y felicidad era de nuevo el mismo.

Nadie se enteró del gran desastre que provocaron los dragones en la capital, como era de esperar, no si más que un espectáculo creado por el reino de Fiore, pero aún seguían existiendo varias preguntas acerca de todo lo ocurrido, para algunos de los que se encontraban ahí solo queda esperar la llegada de esas respuestas, solo el tiempo dirá quién será capaz de resolverlas.

Estas dudas parecían no tener fin, se remontaban a más de 400 años de historia, antes, cuando el tiempo comenzó a fluir extrañamente, el pasado era causado por el futuro aquel día. Esperar a que los años resolvieran esas dudas podría tratarse de un suicidio y el no esperar y lanzarse al mundo para averígualas también implicaba riesgos. Muchos de ellos fatales.

Había pasado mucho en esos tres años, Natsu y los demás habían salvado el pueblo del sol y enfrentado a Tártaros, un gremio de demonios. Seguía habiendo dudas para el maestro Makarov, y nadie se presentaba a retribuirle los hechos, era obvio que alguien sabía todo, ¡tienen que saberlo!, de menos alguien importante . A pesar de lo involucrado que se encontraba, nadie sabía nada, Zeref (el mago oscuro), no tenía referencia alguna.

La mayoría con una fuerte opresión en el corazón sabían que algo grande iba a ocurrir, quizá solo faltaba poco para qué los años corrieran hacia un futuro desolador, miles de preguntas que serian entregadas de forma directa, ¡fatal! Muerte es lo único que se percibía en el aire, habían pasado siete años lo suficiente como para saber que estaba llegando la hora, Natsu lo sabia más que nadie, pronto tendría que enfrentarse al destino que había provocado.

Todos se dieron cuenta esa vez que Acnolgia se trataba de uno de los primeros humanos a quienes habían enseñado magia, un antiguo Dragon Slayer, anteriormente había matado a muchos de los dragones con quien convivía, lo que lo hacía un asesino nato y sin corazón, y había provocado que se convirtiese en dragón, El rey de los dragones. Y su trono era un cementerio de muerte, dragones derrotados. Un pasado extinguido por la lluvia de la guerra al borde de la desesperación.

Varios años atrás, mucho antes del accidente en la isla Tenrou, lo sabía, sabía lo fuerte que era, pero aun así él había intentado pelear con la poca posibilidad que tenía en ese momento de haber ganado, sus amigos estaban ahí, ¡su familia estaba ahí! Pero algo lo había detenido.

-Acnee.- Un nombre desvanecido por el tiempo

"Yo elijo mi futuro, yo... estoy aquí…pero lo que ya ha pasado es inevitable, ¡incorregible! Tengo el deber de arreglarlo, es… mucho más que una obligación para mí, Igneel" . Sus pensamientos no le dejaban tranquilo del todo, mucho menos ahora que había llegado el momento…

"Protegeré lo que amo, no dejare que nada dañe la razón de que aun exista…quizá muera por el pasado pero si vivo será por ellos"

Nadie tiene que saberlo, de ser así, su futuro se pondría en riesgo, sus vidas, sus convicciones, todo por lo que han luchado, todos sus ideales y creencias les serán arrebatadas a cada uno de ellos. El matador de dragones no podría hacerles algo como eso, estos últimos años al lado de los humanos, de su nueva familia, la única a la que había amado de verdad, y era puesta en riesgo por su culpa, no debía de meterlos en sus errores, tendría que seguir adelante, dejarles atrás.

_Cuando ya no sabes quien eres, es porque nunca supiste quien fuiste._

Es mentira, sabes quien eres, no por tu pasado, si no por lo que luchas. Sabes quien eres cuando defiendes lo que realmente te importa y decides que camino tomar para resolver lo que has provocado y enfrentarte a ti mismo.

"¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? No he sentido el calor del infierno en mucho tiempo y me esta consumiendo su presencia cada vez que siento sus llamas correr por mis venas"

* * *

**¡Gracias por haberlo leído!**

**Espero les haya gustado mucho y lo sigan leyendo, dejen ¡Reviews! y díganme que tal les parece, aunque tenga otros capítulos adelantados acepto criticas y sugerencias, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Por cierto he agregado el nombre de _Acnee_, se pronuncia _Acni_.**


	2. Chapter 1 Deseo Tener el Tiempo

_Notas del autor_**: ¡_Buenas a todos_! Lamento subir tan tarde el primer capitulo, tuve un problema en mi computadora y no pude usarla hasta hace poco y significa que no pude adelantar mucho, pero bueno la excusas ya no valen en lo absoluto, he aquí el primer capitulo de este fic, prometo subir lo antes posible el siguiente, _Disfrutenl_o y tomen su tiempo para leerlo, ojala realmente les agrade. Me siento muy contenta de saber que hay personas que les guste y comenten. Muchas gracias a esas personas.**

* * *

**The Lost Dragon**

_Deseo Tener "El Tiempo"_

_Ni un dragón puede enfrentar lo que un humano con el corazón de uno ha enfrentado..._

* * *

Era un día soleado en Magnolia, había demasiado calor incluso siendo verano y el sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, sin nubes negras que arruinaran ese día, o al menos no por el momento, varias personas se quejaban del calor insoportable, seco y a la vez tranquilizador, el clima actuaba de forma tan extraña pero aun así muchos no le prestaban atención, solo era un día mas de calor intenso y sin importancia, y pensar que no podrían haber estado mas equivocados. Sin duda nadie se daría cuenta a excepción de alguien tal vez, sin embrago esa persona se encontraba en una posición totalmente diferente ahora, puede que su mente tuviera algo mas importante en que pensar que un día extrañamente caluroso, no, definitivamente algo mucho más importante, una razón que estuviera vinculada a ese día en particular no le pasaba por la cabeza. La ciudad se encontraba en mucho movimiento, niños jugando, muchas palomas volando, perros ladrando, corriendo y gente por todos lados hacían sus actividades del día, lo de siempre.

La nueva Era estaba dando comienzo. Los días se volvían largos dando paso al fin de una guerra interminable.

Habían pasado siete años desde el incidente con los dragones en la capital, muchos de los magos presentes ya no les importaba mucho, los habían derrotado y era lo único que importaba, aun si fuera solo por el momento ya había pasado mucho tiempo, sus temores hacia su retorno se habían evaporado con la misma facilidad que un charco de agua en medio de ese día tan acalorado, ¿Qué problema había? Nadie se interesaba por un miedo innecesario, nadie se entero, nadie jamás supo la importancia en las Eras que dio lugar a esa batalla, personas en el presente, pasado, futuros ¿Qué diferencia habría?, ninguna en lo particular. Ni un dragón ni un humano, nadie lo sabría jamás, la importancia de la vida es algo que no muchos comprenden a pesar de sus esfuerzos por descubrirla y sacarla a la luz.

El gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraba tranquilo en su mayoría, que en realidad no era muy común pero se debía a la falta de magos que hacían de este gremio el más bullicioso entre todos los demás.

Ese mismo día Gray Fullbuster se encontraba fuera de la ciudad en una misión al lado de Lisanna Strauss y Juvia Loxar, los tres se encontraban camino a Oak, anteriormente la ciudad donde yacía PhatomLord, las calles de tierra se volvían más peligrosas a medida que se adentraban en un camino que atravesaba esa ciudad, habían elegido esa ruta para evitar lo más posible a los bandidos de la cercanía, la misión consistía en escoltar a un joven en carruaje hasta dicha ciudad y así poder cobrar la recompensa después de haber terminado en un lugar cerca de ahí.

En la noche pasada Juvia y Lisanna habían ido al gremio a buscar alguna misión, últimamente habían estado juntas en muchas de ellas, hacían un buen equipo en combate y les facilitaba aún más el trabajo.

En la tarde, ayer….

-Lisanna ¿estás segura de que quieres esta misión?- pregunto Mirajane a su emocionada hermana.

-¡Claro! Es muy fácil, además necesito el dinero.- Admitió la joven maga.- Oh, hola Juvia. - Volteo para saludar a su amiga que se aproximaba a la barra.

Mira sabía que era algo arriesgado, pero Lisanna era totalmente capas de cuidarse ella misma, así que dejo a un lado sus innecesarias preocupaciones para desearle buen viaje a ella y a Juvia como siempre, últimamente se habían estado llevando muy bien y le agradaba, le daba mucha tranquilidad, Juvia era una gran compañera.

-¡Juvia! ¿Te parece bien este?- Pregunto su compañera de equipo llamando su atención

-Ah', sí.- Dijo asintiendo sin despejar la vista del anuncio

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, es solo que a Juvia le trae un poco de nostalgia.- La chica de cabellos blancos lo había olvidado, ella antes pertenecía a un gremio de esa ciudad.

-¡No hay de qué preocuparse! Juvia conoce muy bien los caminos, así que será muy sencillo.- Afirmo la maga de agua

-Bien, Mira-nee, nos vemos.- Esta sonrió feliz, despidiéndoles con la mano

-¡Gray-Sama! ¡Juvia se va!- El asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, en parte forzada…

Eso había pasado ayer, pero al parecer Gray las había acompañado la mañana siguiente, por preocupación hacia Juvia, claro que no lo aceptaba y había ido con la excusa de tener algo importante en Oak por hacer, la chica no había desistido y acepto el ofrecimiento por parte del mago de hielo al igual que Lisanna.

Juvia había escogido esa ruta, vivió en esa ciudad mucho tiempo atrás así que sabía cuáles eran los lugares y calles más seguras, aun así nadie ni siquiera ella misma bajaron la guardia, la probabilidad de que aparecieran bandidos era muy poca pero no lo suficiente, después de todo ya habían pasado unos catorce años desde que la maga de agua había ido a esa ciudad.

El camino se estaba haciendo más ancho cada vez que avanzaban, señal de que ya estaba cerca, y el terreno pedregoso quedaba atrás de ellos.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Le menciono a la chica que estaba dentro del carruaje-Gray sonrió triunfal, estaba exhausto

Entonces se escuchó una pequeña risa que se hacía más fuerte por la proximidad, todos reaccionaron en el instante para descubrir que se encontraban rodeados por ladrones, todos portaban armas mágicas. Uno entre todos ellos comenzó a hablar con confianza, seguramente se trataba de alguna clase de líder, muy seguro de sí mismo avanzo al frente.

-¿Whoa?, tres magos escoltando un carruaje, valla entonces supongo que ha de valer mucho, es un lastima para ustedes.- Sonrió con malicia. Un hombre a su lado continuo riendo con malicia.

- ¡Somos una organización conocida por tomar lo que se nos plazca! Y ustedes están en nuestro camino así que… - Entonces fue interrumpido por un gran golpe en la cara de parte de Gray, se tambaleo hacia atrás sorprendido mientras que los otros se colocaban en guardia.

-¡Maldito como te atreves a pegarle a nuestro jefe!- Después de esto muchos de los rateros se enojaron por la insolencia del mago.

-¡Bastardo! Estoy muy cansado y me vienes a joder ahora, se arrepentirán.- Les dijo molesto el mago de hielo. Se escuchó una gran explosión y antes de que pudiera esquivar el ataque Juvia ya lo había detenido.

-Gray–Sama ¿te encuentras bien?- este le sonrió y asintió.- ¡SI! Gracias.- contesto aliviado el mago de hielo

-¡Lisanna!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, esta volteo rápidamente dejando incapacitados para pelear a varios de los rateros

Diablos parecía que no acababan, derrotaban a varios y otros surgían de la nada, se trataba un pequeño hechizo de resistencia, muchas personas lo usan ilegalmente ya que amplifican el numero de compañeros, pero eso no significaba que fueran difíciles de derrotar, los tres magos se cubrían la espalda mutuamente y los enfrentaban sin problemas sin dejar la carrosa desprotegida, Gray había golpeado bruscamente a varios de ellos que ahora se encontraban tendidos en el suelo sin posibilidad alguna de volverse a parar, cada unos sabia lo importante que era el no lastimares completamente para que el nuevo y reorganizado consejo de magia pudiera encerrarles. Días después de la muerte de varios integrantes del consejo por parte de Tartaros. Fiore callo en conflicto y todos optaron por reorganizar una nueva forma de organización para los gremios de magos al igual que otros ciudadanos, de ahí el resurgimiento de este, con nuevos cambios pero no necesariamente importantes para algunas personas.

Minutos más tarde...

-Huff'.- sonrió agotada la maga Animal Soul, habían acabado con todos.

- Será mejor que continuemos.- ambos asintieron. Esos tipos no eran la gran cosa pero habían sido demasiados, se levantaron pesadamente esquivando el sin número de cuerpos en el piso, todos noqueados, de nuevo habían emprendido la marcha.

Lisanna se encontraba un tanto pensativa, Gray aun no les había dicho la razón por la que había ido a Oak, Juvia desde luego había aceptado sin problemas, lo que era de esperar aunque lo más extraño de todo era que la maga de agua no se encontraba acosándolo tan a menudo. La curiosidad le invadió, más por saber si ella estaba en lo correcto. Era su oportunidad, Juvia se encontraba a unos pasos delante de la carreta y sabía que quizás no duraría mucho de esa manera.

-Por cierto Gray, habías venido a esta ciudad para algo ¿no? ¿De qué trata?- Pregunto la chica de pelo blanco con curiosidad, a lo que Gray no pudo evitar tragar saliva, sonrojándose, no se le había ocurrido una respuesta inmediata a lo que Lisanna sonrió con picardía.

-Está bien, olvida mi pregunta creo que es algo obvio, además no me incumbe.- Decía entre risas

A Gray le importaba Juvia, eso no podía negarlo, quería tenerla cerca siempre, ¿la amaba?, ¡Desde luego que si! . Estaba por decir algo y reclamarle a Lisanna cuando cerró la boca de golpe, no tenía nada de que reclamarle en realidad, simplemente suspiro pesadamente dándole a entender a la chica que estaba en lo cierto. "Hasta que por fin lo aceptó, valla que es lento".- Pensó la maga de Animal Soul para sus adentros.

* * *

Aquel día Erza se encontraba en Fairy Hills caminado por sus pasillos pensativa por la razón en que se dirigía al cuarto de Levy. Llamo para luego escuchar el chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse.

-¡Buenas Levy!- saludo con una amplia sonrisa

-Hola Erza.- Le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.- ¿Has terminado el libro que te preste?- Dijo muy animada la chica de cabellos azules esperando a que contestara un 'sí', para que le diera la crítica del libro

-Me falta muy poco, en realidad vine para ver si tenías el libro que he estado buscando, no lo he encontrado por más que lo intente.- Menciono Scarlet, incluso Levy se pregunto si era imaginación suya el que su amiga tuviera algo de prisa.

-¿Hhm? ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto desconcertada, abrió hasta el tope la puerta de madera para verla por completa.

-No estoy muy segura, no le recuerdo pero es sobre Historia.- "¿Historia?" Pensó Levy, era algo extraño normalmente a Erza le interesaba más… otra clase de libros, y de historia no era exactamente algo que no pudieras encontrar.

-Bueno tengo algunos, pero no sé si alguno sea el que estás buscando.- Levy le indico que entrara amablemente. Como siempre su cuarto estaba atascado de libros, parecía más una biblioteca que un lugar donde podrías vivir y a menudo Erza le pedía algunos prestados.

-¿De qué siglo lo buscas?

-Lo más extenso posible, preferiría que fuera de la era oscura.- La chica de cabello azul abrió los ojos que entonces los tenia agotados, la era oscura giraba alrededor de Zeref , un hombre totalmente fuera de la luz, nadie sabía nada acerca de él, solo muerte, un tema muy delicado considerando que casi morían en la isla Tenrou por su causa.

-No creo tener ese libro, ¿Por qué no mejor lo buscas en la biblioteca del gremio? – Le decía mientras revisaba entre algunos montones de archivos y estantes repletos.

-Lo intente pero está cerrada y pensé que podrías….- No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando escucho un pequeño grito que venía de su amiga.

-¡Lo encontré!- le mostró un libro que tenia una portada normal como cualquier otro libro de historia.- Erza, ¿Por qué quieres saber acerca de Zeref?

- Erza, ¿Por qué quieres saber acerca de Zeref?

-Sé que no hay mucho que se sepa sobre él, pero, hemos estado bastante involucrados y tenía curiosidad por saber un poco más.

-Vale, entonces te lo presto.- Suspiro como si le hiciera falta el aire y se dirigió a la puerta para luego dirigirle la mirada a la chica de cabellos rojizos, que tenía la vista fija un tanto extrañada por su comportamiento.

- Me voy, quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras.- Le dijo

-¿Adónde vas?

-Al gremio, prometí acompañar en una misión a Gajeel y Lili.- su vos se hacía más pequeña con cada palabra pero Erza pudo oírlo perfectamente.

-¿Qué hay de Jet y Droy?- pregunto por los inseparables compañeros de equipo.

-Pues, Lili también les había invitado pero se negaron.- Recordó la peli azul, y no les culpaba últimamente esos dos habían comenzado casi una batalla en contra de Gajeel, el haber aceptado puede que significase su rendición y no estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo, claro se habían sentido terriblemente mal cuando se enteraron de que Levy iría, "Sola, con ese…!", casi se desmayaron de la noticia.

-¡Suerte!- le grito antes de que cerrase la puerta detrás de ella. La maga Shadow Gear realmente sintió que la necesitaría, aun mas después de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. Trago saliva de solo pensarlo.

* * *

En el gremio reinaba la calma, puede que incluso se hubiera divisado el polvo que era arrastrado en el suelo por el viento, solo algunos se encontraban ahí, incluso Laxus y el equipo Raijinshuu se encontraban fuera del gremio, y el maestro estaba tan callado apretando los dientes evitando estallar en ira y enloquecer por el papeleo que había llegado en solo esa semana, en fin, la calma no duro mucho cuando se escuchó un enorme estruendo, entonces ya no era el polvo que estaba siendo arrastrado por el viento, más bien se trataba de Jet y Droy que habían sido golpeados violentamente contra las paredes del gremio.

Minutos atrás, en el reino de la calma, bueno…

El Dragon Slayer de hierro estaba luchando consigo mismo, se trataba de una prueba de autocontrol ¡una batalla! que poco a poco estaba perdiendo, el juicio se le escapaba de las manos, entonces respiro hondo, lo más profundo que pudo para calmarse, preferiría ya haberse desmayado para no seguir presente, al menos inconscientemente, "una escapatoria fácil" de seguir así perdería, "piensa, maldita sea, piensa".

En realidad no se trataba de algo tan grave' aunque para él come hierro no fuese así, Droy había comenzado a molestarlo cuando había entrado al gremio esa mañana, en parte en venganza y vergüenza por la pérdida de su inseparable compañera y Gajeel estaba harto de escuchar tantas estupideces después de haber llegado también Jet a unírsele en el juego de 'has pagar a Gajeel', antes hubiera sido más fácil golpearlos y sacarlos de su vista de no ser….

"Mierda, de no ser por la enana" Unos días atrás, cuando la guerra se le había declarado en su contra, el hubiera ganado sin lugar a dudas, esos dos eran demasiado débiles y no perdería sin pelear, pero, Levy le había advertido antes que no se rebajara al nivel de ellos, por muy tonta que fuera la razón, pero para él no era nada tonta, y prácticamente la chica le había dicho que se rindiera para que esos dos no salieran lastimados, siendo de forma física o psicológica, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta, Gajeel lo hubiera tomado tan enserio que ambos podrían haber parado al hospital con una facilidad que igualaba a la fuerza del Dragon Slayer, por ello le había pedido que fuera paciente con ellos, después de todo se trataba de sus compañeros y amigos '¡Pero qué paciencia!' Ellos ya lo sabían y por eso se encontraban ahí para molestarle y hacer que perdiera de la forma más fácil y eficaz posible.

Jet parecía disfrutarlo en grande mientras que por parte de Droy no se hubiera sabido bien, el solo se encontraba comiendo mientras le llenaba la cara de migajas para disgusto del ya enojado Dragon Slayer mientras apretaba los ojos con la venas a punto de explotarle.

-Oye, Gajeel.- le menciono Jet con una mirada socarrona.- Dime, que se siente saber que no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros.- "¡Hasta aquí!" , sabía exactamente a qué se refería y no era fuerza física, trato de clamarse un poco, para luego responderles con toda la confianza del mundo, cosa aparentemente posible.

- ¿Ahh? Y ustedes díganme que se siente saber que la bese ayer.- dijo sin abrir los ojos, mostrando una gran sonrisa, no es de esperar que ambos empalidecieron al mismo tiempo, incluso Droy dejo de masticar para no atragantarse con los huesos de pollo, no es de especificar que sabían a quien se refería.

Lo que les acababa de decir no era mentira, en realidad había pasado la tarde pasada. Era una tarde bastante escandalosa en el gremio, no había visto a la enana y en parte le preocupaba así que fue a buscarla fuera del gremio usando su agudo sentido del olfato, el olor que provenía de ella era lo bastante fuerte para detectarlo, entonces la vio, y sin dudarlo, paso, nadie se había enterado, pero ahora…

Jet dejo a un lado su sorpresa, para luego tomar un aura de celos hacia Gajeel, les había hecho enfadar y por supuesto ambos lo creían una broma de mal gusto que después confirmarían preguntándole a Levy, para desgracia de esta. Estaban a punto de golpearlo cuando los mando volando de un 'estornudo' con un rugido de dragón de hierro contra la pared dejándolos inmóviles, de una manera violenta.

-Disculpen, creo que me he enfermado.-menciono el mago de hierro sin preocupación alguna por ambos, esbozando una pequeña mueca de satisfacción, que se tornó un tanto preocupada "Rayos, si se entera…", de menos se los había quitado de encima de forma involuntaria así que técnicamente no era su culpa.

Y eso era lo que había pasado, ahora ambos se encontraban entre los escombros de algunas mesas que rompieron, dejándolos completamente aturdidos, uno encima del otro.

-¡¿Y ahora qué rayos paso?!- pregunto el maestro alzando una ceja, sin mover la vista de las quejas del consejo

- Ga...Gajeel.- señalaron al mismo tiempo al agresor que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas.-el maestro solo volteo a verlo, bueno, era de esperar.

- ¿Hm? ¿No irías a un trabajo con Levy?- pregunto el maestro para dejar de lado el escándalo de hace unos momentos, dejando en peor estado a los otros dos.

-Si.- respondió tratando de sonar despreocupado.

- ¡Bien!, entonces suerte.- le dijo Makarov, mostrando una gran sonrisa, el asunto le llenaba de gracia, pude que se soltase a carcajadas, aunque no lo hiso.

Entonces Phantelili entro al gremio al lado de Levy, suerte para Gajeel que esta no noto a sus amigos moribundos a un lado, quizá por causa del nerviosismo, por lo menos Lili se encontraba con ellos, eso era tranquilizador en parte, aunque el pequeño gato no pudo evitar considerar la idea de dejarlos unos momentos solos en la misión, o bien aprovechar la tensión para molestar a su amigo, era muy tentador…

-¡Gajeel! Ya nos vamos.- sentencio el Exceed

-¡Sí!- dijo levantándose del asiento, se dirigió a la puerta del gremio sin mirar de reojo a quienes seguían dentro del mismo.

Se escucho un resoplido por parte de todos los que se encontraban presentes a la vez que el pequeño grupo dejaba el gremio, el maestro dirigió de nuevo su mirada con dificultad al papeleo para de nuevo caer en completa frustración evitando llorar a cascadas. Si, por desgracia para el pobre Makarov aun seguía siendo el maestro, todos estaban de acuerdo con que siguiera en el puesto incluyendo a Gildrats desde luego. En realidad el ya había vuelto desde hace unos cinco años pero el ahora actual maestro Makarov Dreyar tenía que dignarse a que el 'sucesor' quisiera reclamar el puesto ¡otra vez!, era muy frustrante, ya hace casi siete años de eso, era claro que seguiría siendo el maestro hasta el final de sus días, moriría cuidando de todos eso mocosos e hijos despreocupados, un aura depresiva lo rodeo después de pensar en ello.

-¡Maestro!- lo llamo un pelirrojo desde la puerta de gremio, "Valla, ya ha regresado".

- He vuelto- anuncio sentándose en la barra a su lado.

-Me alegra que ya estés aquí, ¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto el maestro curioso.

-Bien, tengo sed.- dijo tomando un trago largo para caer pesadamente sobre el banco.

-¿Descubriste algo?- pregunto

-No, no lo creo.- respiro profundamente exhalando con resignación. El maestro asistió exhausto, no sabía cómo sentirse, si aliviado o aun más preocupado de lo que se podría encontrar. Volteo para mirar la entrada de del gremio.

-Veo que ya no es necesario movilizar todo una ciudad para que puedas llegar al gremio sin problemas.- menciono cambiado de tema

-¿Hm? Oh si.- dijo riendo despreocupadamente

-Al menos ya no causas tantos destrozos

-Parce que algunos siguen causándote más problemas- Dijo dirigiendo la mirada al montón de papeles que yacían a un lado. El maestro cerró los ojos con fuerza parándose de golpe y destrozando todos las quejas en un acto de completa ira.

-¡Esos estúpidos! ¡No hacen más que causarme desgracias! Y cada vez están peor.- Maldición, no han cambiado ni un poco en cuanto a los destrozos en tantas ciudades y lugares que la cuenta se le iba de las manos. Gildrats sonrió.

-Eh, Vamos viejo, no es que puedas hacer nada al respecto.- dijo riendo aun mas fuerte.- Oye está muy tranquilo aquí, ¿Dónde están todos?- Pregunto una vez se dio cuenta de la falta de peleas innecesarias y destrozos por todos lados.

-Muchos han ido a algunos trabajos fuera de la ciudad.- Respondió una muy animada chica de cabello blanco hasta los hombros con un vestido largo y café

-Hola Mirajane.- la saludo sonriente, no se había percatado desde cuanto tiempo estaba ahí.

-Eso me recuerda, Mira sabes si Natsu fue a algún trabajo o donde se encuentra.- pregunto muy animado

-Se fue con Lucy y Happy a un trabajo al norte, creo que era una recompensa por un pequeño gremio oscuro, se fueron antier.- respondió confiada

-Me pregunto que tan fuerte es ahora...

-¿Hablas de Natsu?- asintió.-No sabría decírtelo.- dijo dudoso el maestro

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto mientras tomaba otro trago

-Bueno el es realmente fuerte, pero...tengo una imprecion, baa que mas da, pregúntale cuando vuelva si es que estas tan insertado.- dijo, volteando pausadamente a un costado para encontrase con el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta del enorme hoyo en la pared.

-Definitivamente, nunca cambiara.- Susurro con rendición

-¿Eh? ¿Que decías?- Pregunto confuso el pelirrojo

-Nada, nada, solo olvídalo

* * *

_Citas_

El tiempo demuestra el camino, los rumbos se fijan por quienes lo deciden... Ya no soy lo que era y jamas seré lo que que otros decidan. Los errores no son cadenas que nos permitan seguir avanzando. Mas bien, son lo que sostienen y hacen crecer nuestro corazón.

"Si lo es lo que se necesita para proteger a todos... entonces renuncio a ser humano"'

* * *

**Gracias por haberlo leido! Lo aprecio mucho, se que no han salido algunos de los personajes mas esperados y por eso me refiero a Natsu, pero me pareció algo largo y decidí cortarlo hasta esta parte, no se preocupen la trama va ir lenta pero constante, nos vemos en el capitulo 2, "Ojos de Dragón"**

**Dejen _Reviews_ y por favor díganme que tal les ha parecido, me dan muchos ánimos y me encanta, claro también acepto sugerencias.**

** Nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 2 Ojos de Dragón

_Nota del autor_**: Hola, ¿Como han estado?. Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, me hace sentir muy feliz ver sus comentarios, enserio. Aquí les dejos el siguiente capitulo como he prometido. Yo se que no voy tan rápido como quisiera en publicar y me siento terriblemente mal por eso, no tengo escusas y pediré me perdonen pero tengo días bastante ajetreados y me dan poco tiempo para escribir que es una de las cosas que mas me encanta. Jamas dejare de escribir en un solo día, siempre procuro hacerlo por lo menos unos minutos. Es una obligación para mi hacia todos ustedes. Lean, disfruten y espero se sientan alegres. Deseo lo mejor.  
**

* * *

**The Lost Dragón**

_Ojos de Dragón_

_El corazón de un dragón late con fuerza, orgulloso de solo abrirlo ante quienes darían todo por escuchar su sonido._

* * *

Mucho más al Norte de Fiore a unos kilómetros de Shirotsume al Oeste de Magnolia, el paisaje es mucho más despejado, es un lugar tranquilo, y a diferencia de otras regiones, esta frio. Las leyendas de ese pequeño bosque se extinguen, sin embargo, hay quienes cuentan las terribles historias que dieron origen a ese sitio tan desolado. Ninguna es real, y probablemente ninguno trataría de enfrentar la realidad. Pocas personas viven ahí, solo un pequeño pueblo sin nombre que según dicen a permanecido ahí desde hace siglos.

Narran la historia de un antiguo dragón negro que ataco a la gente que habitaba ahí al haber caído herido en un gran pastizal, creando ese gran cañón que caracteriza esa zona. Narran la devastación y sufrimiento humano, el fuego que era inextinguible y muchas lágrimas, o al menos esa es la leyenda que los hombres crean como símbolo de su poder. Y el nombre de aquel impotente dragón se hace presente en la tierra y flujo del tiempo.

* * *

_Año X407, Reinado de Piedra. (Actualmente donde reside el cañón) …Exactamente 370 años antes de X777 (día de la desaparición de los dragones) _

_Un niño se encontraba corriendo dejando atrás varios escombros, la luna iluminaba el pico de las montañas raspando la oscuridad, el pequeño parecía muy agotado y preocupado, corría de manera frenética, parecía tener ocho quizá nueve años. Se escuchaban los sollozos de la gente, y el sonido ensordecedor de los gritos desesperados de los humanos, hombres y mujeres. A diferencia de muchos, él caminaba en dirección contraria que los demás, tenía su mirada fija en las llamas que se deslumbraban al frente. Los árboles se mecían y caían envueltos en llamas, se acerco lo suficiente para llegar hasta lo que parecía ser, estaba buscando._

_Las personas corrían aterrorizadas mientras huían, el trataba de abrirse paso entre todos para comprobar lo que ya era lógico. Abrió rápidamente los ojos, tenia pequeñas heridas causadas por todos los escombros que caían de la casas hechas de losa y madera, era un pueblo bastante grande, tenía las manos temblorosas pero las relajo al igual que su expresión, su mirada se volvió firme y no dejaba de sentir culpa por alguna razón._

_- Grito atravesando el sonido, sus esfuerzos eran escasos.- ¡Para! ¡Es suficiente!_

_El viento era leve y la noche se convirtió en un ardiente horno, los bosques se quemaban a su alrededor y las cenizas se encontraban volando entre el desorden._

_Trepo a una gran roca que se encontraba al frente y así poder llamar de nuevo la atención del pequeño dragón con escamas negras y azuladas, que al parecer era causa de todo este desastre. No era particularmente pequeño, era grande en comparación a los humanos de alrededor, pero no podía igualarse a la fuerza y temperamento por no decir tamaño de uno mayor .Pero este simplemente no le prestaba atención, tenía la vista fija en los cuerpos y destrozos a su alrededor con una mirada llena de furia. _

_Grito con más fuerza pero aun así se encontraba muy débil._

_-¡Acnee! ¡Detente ahora…! yo...- Su voz se apago cuando noto al dragón voltear y prestar atención a su presencia. De repente se quedo sin palabras, era claro que ya no le escucharía, no con una forma humana. El dragón tenía los ojos completamente negros, perdidos. Sus miradas se encontraron por completo ._

_De repente escucho un fuerte crujido de madera y volteo hacia su derecha._

_-¡Niño baja de ahí! ¡Corre por tu vida!-Grito un hombre desesperadamente. El chico parpadeo perplejo. Una persona se encontraba hablándole. Pero no comprendía. El idioma de los humanos era indisciplinado y una lengua totalmente desconocida para él. _

_El dragón negro ni se inmuto, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia aquel hombre, tenía la mirada fija en el chico de cabellos alborotados._

_Se sorprendió al ver más personas corriendo aprovechando la distracción de la criatura, sin embargo, el hombre se le quedo viendo expectante, ¿Por qué no corría como todos los demás?, en vez de huir, seguía gritándole pero se detuvo mirándole a los ojos indeciso, reflejaban miedo y cariño. Pudo ver aun mas del humano, se encontraba a varios metros de sus pies, pudo notar que apretaba con mucha fuerza una pieza en su mano, temblorosa y herida al igual que todo su cuerpo mallugado. El tiempo avanzo tan lento, parecía haberse detenido por completo, de nuevo había perdido su control y los minutos avanzaban con cautela. _

_-¿Eres uno de ellos verdad? –Dijo sonriendo el hombre, pero no era una sonrisa forzada ni de desprecio, parecía, sincera.-No te preocupes, este es el precio que pagamos por nuestros pecados, los errores de la desconfianza._

_- Me recuerdas al verano, es extraño que te diga esto siendo invierno pero francamente lo extraño.- Continuo., tosiendo con dificultad. Su voz era apagada pero el niño escuchaba perfectamente._

_¿Verano? Por alguna razón sonaba muy familiar a pesar de no entender por completo._

_Solo oyó el sonido de su voz una vez más, sin entender lo que había dicho, y sin conocer el significado de su último esfuerzo, sin dejar de apretar su mano alrededor de lo que parecía ser un collar tallado de piedra. Un fuerte estruendo se hiso presente y envolvió el lugar en llamas iluminado la noche. _

_Sus cabellos parecían de un color rojizo-claro y se mecían por el fuego de su alrededor, pero en su mirada no reflejaba miedo. Aspiro profundamente el olor a quemado mientras este se introducía en sus fosas nasales, abrió la boca y empezó a sorber el fuego, despojando del ardiente calor a los humanos que habían caído en el infierno, o peor, en el fuego de un dragón. _

* * *

Año X_798 (Actualidad)_

La tarde había llegado más rápido que de costumbre, y ese lugar poco habitado y sereno ahora se encontraba escandaloso, parecía estar muy nublado para disgusto de varios magos, o tal vez perfecto para quienes lo creían de buen augurio, sonaban gritos y puños cerrados golpeado entre los escombros. Un pequeño gremio ilegal de magos se encontraba irrumpiendo en las ciudades cercanas esta misma mañana como otras veces a lo largo de la semana, por ello Natsu en compañía de Lucy y Happy se encontraban ahí para vencerles a cambio de la recompensa de los aldeanos.

El pequeño felino azul estaba callado mientras volaba por encima de los escombros causados por sus compañeros, se encargarían de todo sin ningún problema.

— ¡Natsu! Atrás de...—Grito la maga estelar al ver a su compañero a punto de ser atacado.

El Dragon Slayer de fuego volteo mucho antes de que Lucy acabara de articular la frase. Esquivo fácilmente el ataque de uno de los magos con que se enfrentaban, un segundo después le había atacado con los puños en llamas y lo pateo con mucha agresividad contra una pared de piedra dejándolo inconsciente alrededor de varias rocas.

El clima se presentaba tranquilo, normal, normalmente era conocido por ser frio en invierno y con muchas lluvias en el verano, el suelo y la hierba se encontraban húmedos, y sol se ocultaba entre las nubes. Cerca de ese bosque se encuentra el legendario cañón con veintitrés metros de profundidad, y rocas llena de fosforo volcánicas producto de una gran explosión minera hace ya varios años.

Natsu era realmente fuerte en comparación a muchos otros magos, pero Lucy lo noto preocupado, luego le preguntaría, había días en los que su compañero parecía… distraído, incluso durante las peleas, se estaba volviendo muy común pero era algo sin mucha importancia.

Según la descripción que habían los aldeanos, los habían etiquetaron como 'terriblemente fuertes', codiciosos y sin corazón. Pero el cazador de dragones les enfrentaba sin problema alguno, incluso con su mente vagando, aquellos magos no eran nada temibles, incluso cobardes frente a la presencia de Salamander, muy conocido por su fuerza y brutalidad, pero eso no quería decir que el peli-rosa les perdonara tan fácilmente, habían causado mucho dolor a esas personas y claro no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de darles una lección, una muy dolorosa.

Lucy había invocado a Loki y Tauros, sin embargo tener a dos espíritus era muy agotador y tuvo que parar protegiéndose únicamente con su látigo. Cinco atacaron simultáneamente al cazador de dragones quien los derroto sin problema aparente, tomo a uno de ellos por la ropa y lo arrojo hacia los otros, tenía una mirada seria pensativa.

El último que había quedado de pie salió corriendo ante el miedo por parte del peli-rosa, se notaba exhausto, trataba de huir pero las piedras a su alrededor asían que se tropezara constantemente. Happy y los demás le miraron pero no hicieron nada, quizás se rendiría sin pelear.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y volvió a tropezar, se sentía tan impotente al pensar que él era el líder de ese gremio y ahora se encontraba huyendo con todos sus hombres tendidos y derrotados. Esos magos de gremio eran demasiado fuertes para intentar derrotarles, cayó al piso cansado, rendido. Había notado la marca del gremio desde que les había visto. Fairy Tail, obviamente no tenía oportunidad contra ellos, pero eran más de veinte contra solo esos dos y un gato, estuvo muy equivocado, solo habían dicho que se trataba de dos magos, nunca dijeron que tendrían que enfrentarse con el temerario de Dragneel, quizá solo quizá tendrían una oportunidad, sin embargo ahora se encontraba solo y no podía evitar temblar.

Estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo en señal de rendición cuando…"la chica" pensó para sus adentros, volteo para mirar a Lucy, ella se encontraba mucho más agotada e indefensa, había usado mucho poder mágico en un solo ataque, "quizá ya no sea capaz de vencerme", si le tomaba por sorpresa podría vencer fácilmente a esos magos de gremio, una escapatoria para evitar caer en prisión.

En un movimiento ágil se levantó y creó una bomba de humo que se trataba de la magia que utilizaba, Natsu rápidamente despejo todo el humo concentrado con una brazada de fuego, creando una reacción haciendo que se disolviera, entonces vio a la maga estelar sujeta por las muñecas y con un cuchillo al cuello.

-¡Si te mueves, ella muere!- Grito el hombre con una voz ronca por el esfuerzo. Natsu se quedó observando con una mirada fuerte de odio.

-…Ahora, te irás por donde regresaste y tu amiga no saldrá herida. — El peli rosa no supo si obedecer en el instante, no le importaba mucho el que ese gremio oscuro escapara pero ahora Lucy se encontraba desprotegida e irse de ahí también implicaría un riesgo para ella, no sabía de lo que serian capases si él no se encontraba ahí para protegerla.

-¡¿No me oíste?!- Le grito una vez más con miedo acortando la distancia entre el cuello de la rubia y la cuchilla.- La chica pego un grito ahogado entre terror y asfixia, estaba a punto de gritar otra vez la amenaza cuando se escuchó la voz del mago de fuego.

-¿Si prometo no entregarte la dejarías libre? —Pregunto mientras la rubia cerraba los ojos con fuerza

-¡Ja!, En serio crees que voy a creerte ¿Eh?

-Te doy mi palabra.- Era extraño que Natsu se comportara de esa manera, sus compañeros jamás pensarían que fuera tan cierto de no ser por su mirada seria y voz confiada.

-Tus promesas no valen nada para mí, dragón de mierda.- Le grito, en este punto era obvio sucumbía al terror, era muy conocido entre los magos de gremios como el suyo y ahora era rebajado a esto.

Happy solo miraba la escena con miedo, el encapuchado se desesperó aún más apretando los dientes, golpeo a la maga estelar con brutalidad, se escucharon los gritos de dolor de Lucy y el Dragon Slayer no lo soporto más, sin pensarlo dos veces ataco a quien se encontraba lastimándola. Lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que soltara a la maga estelar, la sostuvo y después la recostó con cuidado sobre una piedra grande como cabecera, mirándola solo por el rabillo.

-Lucy ¿estás bien?- Susurro sin voltearle a ver, ella asintió algo adolorida, entonces la expresión de su compañero cambio por completo a enfado, sus ojos se tornaron de un naranja brillante casi en llamas, como los de un dragón, alzo la vista hacia la persona que le había hecho daño.

Natsu parecía más calmado ,pero no dejaba de emanar un calor intenso, la maga estelar que se encontraba recostada contra una piedra, miro al Dragon Slayer envuelto en llamas, no había dicho ninguna palabra, todo se encontraba en silencio a excepción del sonido de las aves y el viento que azotaba contra los arboles, empezaba a hacer mas frio, quizás ya estaba oscureciendo y era algo normal para ese bosque que incluso apareciera neblina, no habían pasado tantos segundos en realidad pero pareció una eternidad para ella. Diablos el control del tiempo era difícil ahora que el Dragneel volvía a sentir su presencia, debía mantener su control y dejar que los segundos transcurrieran nuevamente.

Natsu se encontraba con la mirada fija en el mago de humo, no se alcanzaban a distinguir sus ojos, Lucy quería verlos de nuevo, esa expresión, ese intenso color rojizo en ellos, pero sus cabellos rosas lo impedían, su mirada era desafiante, pero a la vez no se podía distinguir. Si en ese momento el hombre que se encontraba enfrente la hubiera visto sería imposible sentir terror por el odio que desplegaba su mirada.

-Apostando la vida de alguien más, ¿Piensas que no está en riesgo la tuya?-Pregunto el Dragon Slayer rompiendo el silencio. Las palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del encapuchado, hacia que se estremeciera y tragara saliva con dificultad. El peli-rosa hablaba muy enserio.

El mago oscuro se paro frenéticamente, aun le dolía la mandíbula del golpe que le había dado el mago de gremio, se sentía mareado ni siquiera pudo advertir cuando este se había movido para atacarle, era casi como si él se hubiera hecho invisible y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tirado en el piso con un dolor púnzate lleno de tierra y guijarros. Tenía miedo, algo que no sentía desde hace tiempo, le temblaban las manos, no recordaba ni cómo usar magia, estaba indefenso, no había visto a nadie que antes lo hubiera atemorizado de esa forma, se había unido a ese gremio oscuro con el objetivo de hacerse más fuerte, llego a ser el líder, temía ser débil, temía no poder sobrevivir a un mundo grande, temió ser pequeño, y ahora se sentía tan débil como un insecto.

-Te he preguntado, ¿Si crees que 'no' arriesgas tu vida usando la de los demás?- Repitió Natsu, su voz sonaba aun mas enojada y sus llamas emitían un calor insuperable-no hubo respuesta.

El Dragon Slayer lo noto. Lo golpeo con fuerza en el estomago, y antes de que callera al piso le alzo con la pierna de forma brutal, era mucha presión la que ejercía, una técnica para destrozar los huesos de un dragón con incontables golpes, cada uno mortal dependiendo de la dirección en que golpeaba. Golpeo su estomago y este choco contra los arboles con tanta fuerza que destrozo las ramas, lo alzo del cuello y su puño golpeo su estomago una vez más cayendo a varios metros de él. ¿A esto se refería con arriesgar su vida? Pensó Lucy, temía que lo matara. Natsu no era así pero algo le decía que en ese momento era capaz de lograrlo," Natsu… detente, es suficiente", las palabras no salían de su boca, entonces su compañero se detuvo, se oyó un resoplido por parte de este. La persona encapuchada se encontraba tirada en el piso apoyándose en sus nudillos con la cara al suelo, tosía irregularmente y sus heridas mostraban sangre.

-El está bien.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Happy y Lucy sin mirarles, como si adivinara los pensamientos de ambos, después se dirigió a quien estaba tirado en el piso.

- Aun tendrás tiempo para pensarlo.- Le dijo, no lo había golpeado tan severamente, la sangre solo era de heridas menores lo que tranquilizo mucho a Lucy quien se dio cuenta. Sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, esto solo pudo notarlo el ahora muy herido mago.

Este se encontraba paralizado por el terror, realmente pensó que lo mataría, se le escurrieron lágrimas por los ojos poco a poco y empezó a llorar con fuerza, había perdido, no era más que un bicho escondiéndose entre quienes le prometían un mundo lo suficientemente pequeño para él, su llanto se escucho por varios segundos, había hecho muchas cosas malas pero ahora no valían nada comparado con lo de ahora. Se había rendido fácilmente, había jurado no ser piadoso con nadie y ahora era el de quien se habían apiadado.

-Me uní al gremio para ofrecer mi vida a Zeref.- Susurro para sí mismo sin dejar de sentirse estúpido por no haberse sacrificado y haber servido.

-¿Enserio crees que a él le importe tu sacrifico? No le importa la vida, y menos la tuya.- Le contesto Natsu que había escuchado perfectamente. El hombre abrio los ojos, "¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?"

-¡Mientes!- Grito apretando fuertemente los ojos.- ¡El traerá el nuevo mundo!

El Dragon Slyer se inclino hacia Lucy para ayudarla a levantar, sin voltear a ver a quien se encontraba de espaldas, no tenia caso hablarle a un hombre que quisiera darlo todo por una simple iluscion. Lucy no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos pero se sorprendió al ver que estaban como siempre, era extraño aun tenía el recuerdo de haberlos visto de otra manera, le llamo la atención rotundamente, pero luego se contradijo, tal vez solo era su imaginación.

- ¡Natsu - Llamo por Felino azul del feliz

-¡Bien! Hemos terminado con el trabajo.- Sonrió la chica dando un suspiro.

* * *

El clima se volvía frio poco a poco, el sol estaba oculto entre los árboles que se mecían por el viento cada vez más fuerte y más helado, la maga estelar se frotaba los brazos tratando de guardar calor, era natural en ese bosque que hiciera tanto frio, ese lugar se encontraba al norte de Magnolia, cerca de un pueblo pequeño, sin ninguna interrupción, perfecto para un gremio oscuro, pensó. Habían tardado en llegar ahí un día, "uno muy largo" recordó, Natsu no paraba de quejarse de sus mareos en el carro de ruedas, que era la forma más rápida de llegar ahí, había sido un insoportable en todo el viaje pero la misión por fin había terminado, los magos a los que se enfrentaron habían sido más de los que anunciaban en el cartel de recompensa, aun así fue sencillo derrotarlos, la rubia esbozo una mueca al repasar la palabra "sencillo", jamás espero que la tomaran desprevenida de esa forma, aun mas no había podido defenderse , se sentía una incompetente.

Aun más la idea de cómo había reaccionado Natsu, "el está bien" ¿Lo había dicho para tranquilizarla? Confiaba mucho en su compañero pero había desconfiado de él en ese momento, realmente pensó que lo mataría, no es que quisiera eso, un mago oscuro es un mago oscuro y la había atacado así que, ¿Qué tenia de extraño que Natsu tratara de protegerla?, lo había hecho ya antes, incluso le daba mucha seguridad saber que el siempre estaría para ayudarla, esto le agradaba mucho, era…¿especial?, se había dado cuenta de que en serio lo quería a él y a su estúpida forma de ser, la forma en que actuaba por instinto, siempre la salvaba sin dudarlo, sus amigos eran muy importantes. Habían pasado por mucho, Lucy sonrió ante la idea y los recuerdos que le llegaban a la mente, en muchos de ellos se encontraban Natsu.

Happy se había quedado dormido en los hombros del Dragon Slayer de fuego, minutos atrás el y su amigo no paraban de burlarse y reírse, pero ahora todo estaba muy callado. El caminaba a unos metros delante de Lucy, había mucha niebla, como la hubiera invocado de alguna extraña manera pensando en el clima del bosque. Podía escuchar incluso el sonido de su respiración, quizás se encontraba muy agitada por el viaje, la niebla empeoraba aún mas, ya casi no podía distinguir las rocas y árboles. Para él, el frio no debería de ser un problema, era un mago de fuego y poder guiarse con facilidad en un bosque quizá se debía a sus sentidos, la maga estelar acelero el paso para llegar a donde el Dragon Slayer, temía perderse o quedarse sola

La expresión de Nastu cambio drásticamente y se dirigió corriendo asía el otro extremo de la larga hilera de rocas de la montaña.

-¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué haces?!- Grito persiguiéndolo entre la espesura del viento, golpeo contra un árbol y siguió corriendo en su dirección.

Entonces el peli rosa se detuvo bruscamente y volteo hacia el otro extremo. Lucy seguía corriendo hacia el pero tropezó, no se había percatado de aquella roca que ahora se encontraba a simple vista, cerró los ojos y se cubrió con la mano esperando el impacto de las rocas del precipicio, pero nada. Espero y entonces escucho la voz del mago.

-Oye no te alejes así, podrías caerte.- Se escucho una voz sarcástica.

- ¿Eh? ¡Natsu!

Lucy abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que realmente no había caído, el precipicio era muy alto, ella estaría ahí de no ser por el Dragon Slayer, este la tenia agarrada por la cintura y el brazo derecho evitando que callera, la atrajo asía si, para sacarla de la orilla del risco, la maga estelar no pudo evitar sonrojarse, luego le tendió la mano para que su compañera se incorporara.

-Gracias, ¡Pero fuiste tú el que se alejo!- Le replico.- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera?- Le pregunto mostrando enojo

Happy dio un pequeño bostezo abriendo los ojos para volverlos a cerrar, después de todo estaba muy cansado como era de esperar, se veía tan tierno de esa forma pensó Lucy, tenia frio en los brazos y se le ocurrió acurrucar al pequeño.

-Yo lo llevo.- Dijo la rubia, lo tomo en sus brazos, después le miro de nuevo esperando a que respondiera

-Este lugar, me parece conocido es todo.- Lucy hiso una mueca, no era una respuesta muy concreta, solo sonrió.

- Perdón por haberme ido así.- Se disculpo y le hiso una señal con la mano para indicarle que había que continuar.

Ese lugar era bastante extraño, había muchas rocas con formas desiguales incluso parecían torres, el camino se hacía pedregoso y volvían por el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el pueblo donde recibirían la recompensa, solo unos minutos de camino, quizá, Lucy tenia a Happy entre sus brazos mientras aun dormía, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente mientras caminaba al lado de Natsu, no pretendía volver a quedarse atrás, el pueblo se podía ver desde ahí y solo faltaba poco.

-Lucy.- La llamo.- ¿Puedes ir a al pueblo desde aquí? Quiero revisar algo.- Le dijo el peli-rosa, serio lo que era un poco intranquilo.

-Es..está bien.- Le pareció extraño aquello.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos.- La despidió con la mano y continúo caminando en otra dirección.

-¡¿A dónde vas Natsu?!- Happy se había incorporado frotándose los ojos.

-¿Oh?, Solo me voy por unos minutos

-¿Puedo ir?- No quería dejar a Lucy pero sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Claro, entonces nos vamos, ten cuidado Lucy.- el Dragon Slayer volvió a despedirse junto con el felino azul.

-No se tarden, o me iré sola a Magnolia con la recompensa-Dijo sonriendo en broma. Ambos asintieron.

-¡Si es así te alcanzaremos antes de que escapes!- Menciono el mago de fuego en un tono de voz más alta por la distancia en la que se encontraban.

Happy volaba a la altura del Dragon Slayer, Natsu estaba yendo muy deprisa, incluso volando le costaba un poco de trabajo seguirlo sin chocar contra algunos árboles que aparecían de repente, entonces le pareció ver una figura extraña mientras volteaba a otro lado, quizá alguna roca, cuando volteo al frente ya no veía a su amigo, había desaparecido, se detuvo en medio trayecto y trato de distinguir donde se encontraba.

-¡Natsu!- lo llamo preocupadamente.- ¿¡Natsu!? ¡¿Dónde estás?! – No oía respuesta y empezó a preocuparse un poco, entonces sintió un enorme escalofrío viniendo por detrás y giro con brusquedad.

-Happy, aquí estoy.- Apareció el mago de fuego, este suspiro de tranquilidad.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto el peli-rosa al pequeño gato

-Eso te iba yo a preguntar, me distraje y luego no te vi.- Reamente sonaba asustado pensó que lo estaban vigilando o algo parecido

-Bueno ¿ahora qué?- Susurro para sí mismo el cazador de dragones.

-¿Para qué querías volver aquí?- Pregunto extrañado. No había nada ahí que hayan visto antes

-Este lugar son ruinas, quise verlas solamente.- Dijo señalando la gran columna que se encontraba detrás del gato.

-Natsu no creo que eso sean ruinas, son solo un montón de rocas.- Le corrigió, en realidad no lo parecían y Happy estaba en lo correcto.

-Ya hace tiempo de eso, aunque en parte es por mi culpa.- Happy pensó que se refería a los destrozos de esa tarde.

Al ver la expresión confusa de Happy le sonrío, no era muy preocupante el pequeño no sabía a que se refería de una manera u otra. Empezó a escalar la piedra que se encontraba en frente sin mucho esfuerzo, el gato azul le siguió hasta que llegaron a unos metros arriba, la niebla era aún más densa en ese lugar y no se podía distinguir nada excepto algunos caminos que se encontraban abajo.

-Happy, quédate aquí.- Le dijo señalándole una saliente en la roca, sería fácil de reconocer para luego encontrarlo, el solo asintió obediente.

El peli-rosa sonrió y siguió escalando, difícilmente hubiera reconocido ese lugar a no ser por la figura tallada de un fénix. Al igual que en Veronica (cuidad construida encima de los monumentos al reino de fuego) Se encontraba en la principal del Reinado de Piedra.

"Fallen Earth…" tierra de caídos.

* * *

**_ATENCIÓN_****_; Nota:_ **Se supone que este fic se basa desde la aparición de Tartaros (los capítulos siguientes de esta misma saga no se hacen presentes) 7 años después es que trata de esto, decidí crearlo en este tiempo ya que según la historia, es el lapso de tiempo en el que Rogue se hace malo y regresa. Cosa que no pasa en este fic, sin embargo los personajes no han envejecido debido a una gruta en el tiempo (descuiden) Natsu al igual que otros de sus compañeros han vivido durante estos 7 años sin envejecer o crecer por completo. La edad de Natsu es de 20 años actualmente (sin contar el accidente en la isla Tenrou y este lapso del tiempo causado por Tartaros)

* * *

**Me alegra tanto poder haber terminado las revisiones de este capitulo, espero haya cumplido con las expectativas, dejen sus Reviews (criticas), me encanta que vean mi historia.**


End file.
